Aware
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 04. Yami and Kaiba explore their connection through the Millennium Puzzle in the most intimate of ways. Prideshipping: KxYY


**Title: **_Aware_

**Series:** Part 04 of _Entangled_. Takes place shortly after _The Start of Summer_, just before school finishes.

**Summary: **Yami and Kaiba explore their connection through the Millennium Puzzle in the most intimate of ways.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a graphic lemon.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**A/N:** This oneshot has a **high lemon content**, so if you're not comfortable with that, then you should probably skip this one since it's **95 percent lemon**.

* * *

It was mildly disconcerting to Kaiba to see Yami wearing the Millennium Puzzle with his blue school uniform; it made him have a disturbing resemblance to Yuugi. Kaiba half expected to see wide violet eyes staring back at him, but there was only a cocky crimson that reassured him.

Confused by Kaiba's slightly disconcerted expression, Yami asked, "What?"

"You look like Yuugi," Kaiba answered with a frown, his eyes still assessing Yami's appearance.

Stripping out of his uniform jacket, Yami dropped it to the floor as he slowly approached Kaiba. "Don't I always?" Yami questioned, still not understanding Kaiba's issue.

"Like you're in Yuugi's—like you're still sharing a body," Kaiba haltingly explained, the idea of it sending an unpleasant chill through him and making him pull Yami closer into an embrace.

Realization dawned in Yami's eyes and he smiled comfortingly at Kaiba while helping him shrug out of his own jacket. "Thankfully we don't have to deal with that," Yami said with a chuckle as he made quick work of the buttons on Kaiba's shirt.

"Mm," Kaiba agreed, returning the favor in order to make Yami seem more like himself. It made it easier to indulge himself in a languid kiss, made it a little easier for Kaiba to relax into the affection. The Millennium Puzzle dug into Kaiba's chest and he shifted uncomfortably as it distracted him from Yami's quiet sighs.

They were both stripped and standing naked in front of Kaiba's bed, although the Millennium Puzzle still hung prominently from Yami's neck. "That looks ridiculous," Kaiba commented with disdain, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to study Yami.

Taking off the heavy chain, Yami looked at the Puzzle and then back up at Kaiba. "I suppose so," Yami finally said with another chuckle. "Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Kaiba couldn't help but mutter, "I can't believe I actually agreed to this," as he joined Yami in the large bed.

"Neither can I," Yami told him with a wolfish grin. It had been months since they had connected through the Puzzle that day in the classroom, but it was still a powerful memory that demanded more exploration.

"Do we have to…touch it?" Kaiba asked as he looked at the Puzzle that was now resting on the sheets. He was still incredibly uncomfortable with the idea, but he wanted to know more despite that.

"No," Yami gently answered as he lightly ran a hand over one of Kaiba's thighs to reassure him, "it just helps if it's close."

"Close," Kaiba repeated with a sneer while glaring at the Millennium Puzzle. "_Right_."

Figuring that they were just stalling for time, Yami decided to open his connection to the Millennium Item. It was comforting to him and Yami enjoyed the strength it length him as his power surrounded him in full once more. As much pleasure as he derived from it, Yami's reaction was tempered by the way Kaiba was tensing up and shifting his gaze between the glowing artifact and the matching golden eye on the former spirit's forehead. "It's okay," Yami quietly told Kaiba, earning him a particularly scathing glare. "What?"

In truth, Kaiba was slightly hesitant because there was a concern about what voluntarily using the Millennium Puzzle might show him. If he had really used it after the pharaoh's soul was sealed in it, there was always the possibility that it could show Kaiba things from the priest's past that he wasn't ready to accept now or ever. He didn't want to know if Bakura was right and the mere thought of it was enough to disgust Kaiba.

Judging from the fierce scowl on Kaiba's face, Yami guessed, "Are you worried that you might…see something?"

It was a ridiculous conversation to have in the nude and Kaiba resisted the urge to sigh. _It's a little late for that_, Kaiba silently chastised himself, trying not to fidget and reveal his uneasiness.

"Have you seen anything when you used it before?" Yami asked, hoping that Kaiba didn't take to it poorly.

The question was a logical one and Kaiba resented it, even though the answer wasn't a painful one to say out loud. "No," Kaiba muttered, settling his glare on the small glowing object. How could one inanimate thing cause so much drama?

"Then…?"

Letting that particular issue drop, Kaiba haltingly explained, "I…every time before, it's always been a reaction, so…"

"Just open yourself up to it," Yami said, although it didn't help Kaiba any.

Kaiba wasn't one to open himself up to anyone or anything; it was practically a foreign concept to him. Before he could protest, Yami started to kiss Kaiba in the hopes that he could draw the power from his reluctant partner. It was successful in getting Kaiba's attention refocused, but the Millennium Item still didn't react to the priest's reincarnation.

That became less important to Kaiba as he lost himself in Yami, indulging himself since they had plenty of time and privacy for once. Pulling Yami's body flush against his own, Kaiba let his hands wander freely as he continued to kiss the former pharaoh with a growing intensity. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of Yami against him and Kaiba pressed himself closer in an unintentional attempt for more contact.

It was hard not to lose his focus, but Yami reminded himself of their original purpose. Figuring it was worth a try, Yami rested his forehead against Kaiba's and tried to sense the latent power that was stubbornly remaining dormant. He could feel a stirring of it in responding to the call of his own power and Yami did his best to coax it by acting out on a long forgotten instinct.

While Kaiba's first reaction was to resist the odd sensation, he couldn't prevent the connection from happening. It was beyond strange to feel Yami on the spiritual level and Kaiba shuddered as the former pharaoh traced the matching third eye with a pleased smile. Once again Kaiba felt as if his very soul was being stroked and he didn't know whether to embrace the feeling or try to shut it out completely.

Having succeeded in sustaining a connection, Yami lightly claimed Kaiba's lips and closed his eyes as he felt himself suffused with a warmth unlike any other he had ever known; it was even stronger than it had been the first time it happened. He could feel Kaiba's confusion and reluctance, but Yami could also tell that the other's natural curiosity was trying to trump.

When they paused to catch their breath, Kaiba almost expected to have the jarring sensation of separation again like they had in the classroom. Instead they remained linked and Kaiba could feel the joy practically radiating from Yami in response. It was enough to make Kaiba realize that if he could sense Yami's emotions, it probably meant the same was true in reverse as well.

Yami flinched when he felt Kaiba's defenses go up to force him back and he made a small noise of displeasure. He should have expected it, but it still hurt all the same. Running his fingers through Kaiba's hair, Yami sadly commented, "Even now you still find a way to build walls."

Kaiba was filled with an unexpected remorse that surprised him and he sincerely hoped that Yami was unaware of it. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but Kaiba refused to say it. Instead he found himself trying to explain, "No…it's just—I'm not…this is…"

Embracing Kaiba and resting his head on a shoulder, Yami murmured, "I know, it's okay," and tried not to laugh when he felt a flare of indignation from the other in response. "You're not used to being open to yourself, much less to any one else."

It was true, but it was still irritating to hear another state it so bluntly. "Yami…"

Kissing Kaiba's neck, Yami remained as he was for a few moments, trying to let his calm help with the agitated reincarnation's composure. Only then did Yami pull back a little to look at Kaiba. Even without a shared connection, it was obvious that Kaiba was struggling and Yami remained patient as he waited for the other to sort through the mess in his mind.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kaiba found himself lowering his mental defenses enough to feel Yami once more, knowing that anything else defeated the point of the experiment. The almost happiness that he felt from Yami was confusing, but Kaiba tried to let the former pharaoh's feeling wash over him. He knew that Yami had no intention of harming or betraying him and it was for that reason that Kaiba allowed it to continue.

Lightly running his fingers along Yami's spine, Kaiba marveled at the intensity of pleasure the former pharaoh derived from such simple contact. He knew that Yami was unusually responsive to the slightest touch, but Kaiba still didn't understand it. "Are you always this…sensitive?" Kaiba found himself asking.

Leaning back with a grin, Yami murmured, "What do you think?"

Deciding that it was a rhetorical question, Kaiba didn't reply. Instead of using words to get answers, Kaiba hesitantly pressed his lips against Yami's again in the softest of kisses. When Yami melted against him with a contented sound, Kaiba embraced him once more. He found it disconcerting to feel another person on such an intimate level and to know that the other could feel him in the same way; there was just something unsettling about it.

Running his along the back of Kaiba's neck, Yami softly questioned, "Are you always this uneasy?"

Frowning slightly, Kaiba evenly met Yami's gaze and allowed the comforting petting. There were no traces of resentment or pity, no signs of accusation or disappoint in those crimson eyes. Nor could Kaiba feel any of those emotions through their connection; all he could sense was patience and something else that was unknown to him. "No," Kaiba finally admitted as he continued lightly trailing his fingers along Yami's body to calm himself.

"Good," Yami responded with a small smile, puzzling Kaiba further. "What?"

Shaking his head, Kaiba could only say, "And I thought you were confusing before…"

Laughing lightly, Yami nudged Kaiba to indicate for him to lie back on the bed. There was the slightest bit of resistance before Kaiba complied and Yami wasted no time in straddling himself over the unsettled teen.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked with some amount of wariness when he felt a hint of mischief from Yami.

"You'll see," Yami promised with a playful laugh as he lowered himself to press flush against Kaiba's body.

Yami took his time exploring Kaiba's body with his lips and fingertips, slowly working his way down with teasing touches. He wanted to feel how it made Kaiba feel, wanted to know what felt best for the normally reserved reincarnation. Yami took great pleasure in lavishing attention on every inch of him and he nearly purred in contentment when he felt Kaiba starting to respond despite his distraction.

It was beyond Kaiba how Yami seemed to enjoy giving pleasure almost as much as reciting it, but it was becoming less important as the former pharaoh continued his sensuous explorations. While Kaiba was hesitant to completely give himself over to the sensations when he knew Yami could tell, he eventually capitulated and let himself go. It felt great and it was hard not to get caught up in the combination of it with the feelings radiating off of Yami.

Although he was normally the quieter of the two, Kaiba couldn't stop himself from sighing Yami's name as his body arched under the skillful ministrations. It made Yami smirk victoriously to himself and he set about rewarding Kaiba with great zeal. Stepping things up, Yami firmly grasped Kaiba's member and started to stroke it, watching the reactions it earned him. It made Yami eager to move on to other things and he chuckled when he felt Kaiba's impatience increase in response.

Unable to resist, Yami let his hand trail down to fondle Kaiba's heavy sac before moving down further to trace over the tempting hole that he was so rarely allowed the pleasure of enjoying. The brief flash of nervousness that was quickly suppressed startled Yami and he looked up with an unspoken question in his eyes as he moved his hand back up to safer territory.

Kaiba cursed himself as he awkwardly shifted on the bed and tried to prevent any further unwanted straying emotions. He knew the instant that Yami moved his hand away that he had sensed the shameful reaction and it made Kaiba feel uncomfortable. The fact that he couldn't verbalize his own emotions and response was frustrating, so he was quick to compensate by overthrowing Yami and pinning him to the bed.

Carefully studying Yami's eyes for any signs of emotional response, Kaiba captured the former pharaoh's lips in a harsh and unforgiving kiss out of frustration at himself. All Yami did was eagerly respond and try to pull Kaiba closer, wanting more and needing more. Yami understood not to push the issue and he let Kaiba overcome his embarrassment with a passionate distraction that was easy to enjoy.

When Kaiba returned the favor of letting his fingers find Yami's entrance, he was stunned when he felt a similar flutter of something akin to nervousness from the former pharaoh. He was surprised to discover that it was stemming from anticipation instead of fear, but instead of concentrating on it, Kaiba merely made a mental note of it and reached over to the nightstand for the lube.

Somehow Kaiba was unsurprised to discover that Yami was impatient through the whole process of preparation. The awkwardness of the motion didn't seem to bother Yami and Kaiba did his best to hurry through it while still making sure that it wouldn't hurt him later.

When he deemed Yami ready, Kaiba liberally coated his cock with lube before discarding the bottle and lining himself up with the prepared hole. Taking a breath to steady himself, Kaiba finally entered Yami, slowly pushing himself in and trying not to get distracted by the emotions that were surrounding him in response. He paused when he felt something like pain from Yami, but all that got him was a growl of irritation.

"Don't stop," Yami groaned as he tried to push himself down in order to take in more of Kaiba.

Even though the command rankled Kaiba, he did as he was told and continued until he was full sheathed inside of Yami. Only then did Yami relax as he sighed and his hands sought out Kaiba. Yami smiled reassuringly at Kaiba while subtly adjusting his position and murmured, "Seto…"

Kaiba looked down at Yami and brushed the bangs away from his face. He studied the glowing third eye on Yami's forehead while waiting for him to adjust, fascinated by it despite his personal discomfort. Tentatively reaching out to touch the mark, Kaiba shivered as he felt a similar sensation ghosting over his own. Yami gasped in response and Kaiba quietly moaned the former pharaoh's name when he felt the muscles clenching around him, trying to resist the instinct to thrust.

It was too much for Yami and he wanted to more, so he subtly rocked his hips to entice Kaiba into action. That was all the encouragement Kaiba needed and he started to move, shuddering as his own pleasure was doubled by the echo of Yami's through their connection. The whole thing was almost too intense for Kaiba and he buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck as he tried to ground himself in the flood of sensations. He wasn't used to experiencing anything on such a consuming level and Kaiba couldn't even begin to process the experience.

"Seto?" Yami asked in a gasp, frustrated by the slow in pace and yet understanding that Kaiba was struggling with something.

Kaiba's mind was filled with the shared pleasure and he felt as if his very soul was suffused with Yami's; it was a level of intimacy that he was unable to comprehend. "Is it always this…?" Kaiba tried to question, although he was incapable of finishing the thought.

It always felt amazing to Yami, but that wasn't something he felt needed to be stated. Instead he answered, "This is…_new_, but I—it's just more…_everything_."

The response caused Kaiba to chuckle and he would have said something about Yami's sudden failure to grasp language if he himself was capable of doing any better. Anything more than the pulse of connection that brought them closer to each other than either could ever have thought possible was secondary at the moment.

Indulging in a quick kiss before picking up the pace again, Kaiba smirked when Yami called out his name when a particularly hard thrust hit home. It felt too good to stop and Kaiba allowed himself a rare reprieve of mindless enjoyment as he ravished Yami's body for the ultimate shared pleasure without further delay. Even the feeling of aimlessly wandering hands felt divine and Kaiba almost lost himself when he experienced the spike in Yami's feelings at having his cock stroked in rhythm.

The line of distinction between themselves and their feelings was becoming blurred as they approached their climax. Yami came first and Kaiba could scarcely move or even remember to breathe as he felt the sensations as if they were just under his own skin. It triggered his own orgasm and Kaiba had never felt anything so intensely in the remembrance of his history. He was left panting and weak as he almost collapsed on top of Yami, trembling with the effort and draining exhaustion of the Millennium Puzzle's power.

Neither could speak immediately afterward, nor were there any words that could be said; Kaiba merely listened to the sound of Yami's heart rapidly beating as he waited for his own to calm. He shuddered when Yami wrapped his arms around him, the slightest contact to his oversensitive skin proving to be too much at the moment.

Although far from completely recovered, Kaiba eventually regained enough awareness to try and understand the gradual shift in Yami. There was a warm peacefulness that washed over Kaiba and brought him a measure of calm he was largely unaccustomed to; it was strange to realize he would have few qualms about getting used to it if possible. He wanted to know what the feeling was called, wanted to understand what caused it, but he was unable to ask such things.

More than that, Kaiba couldn't figure out his own emotions that naturally responded in turn. He had felt it happening with more frequency since that day at the mall, but it seemed to be even stronger now; he simply wrote it off as a result of the Puzzle's ability to amplify everything. Kaiba hadn't understood it before and he was almost at more of a loss now than he was previously.

As Kaiba came back to himself, so too did Yami. He could feel the level of contentment within Kaiba and it made Yami happy to know that he was capable of helping him feel that way. It made Yami hug Kaiba that much tighter and Yami closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, easily letting himself be submersed in the exchange of emotions. Yami didn't know when he would get another opportunity to feel Kaiba on such an intimate level and he didn't want to waste a single moment of it; he wasn't ready for it to end yet.

Finding the strength to prop himself up, Kaiba did so with a small struggle in order to look into crimson. Yami looked satiated and almost drowsy with the afterglow and Kaiba smiled slightly in response to the languid grin he saw. Kaiba had intended to kiss Yami's lips, but he acted on a long forgotten instinct and found himself gently kissing the golden eye that still remained on his forehead instead.

It was an act of such tenderness that Yami almost found it hard to believe and he whispered Kaiba's name as he felt the kiss reverberating through the core of his existence. He hesitantly and with great reverence did the same to Kaiba and Yami felt something shift between them once more as he lay down once more.

Kaiba's head was starting to get muddled from it all and he was finding it harder to stay awake after expending such an effort. In his exhaustion, he felt the connection slipping away from him and Kaiba found himself instinctively fighting to maintain it as Yami was trying to do the same. Unfortunately the connection had been maintained too long through too much and the power of the Millennium Puzzle that had been joining them pulsed intensely once before it faded away.

Yami actually cried out from the loss and Kaiba himself made a verbal noise of pain when the link finally disappeared completely. Just as Kaiba had never felt so filled, neither had he felt so absolutely _empty_ before. Yami felt as if he had just lost a part of his own soul and he found himself whimpering in protest as he tightly held onto Kaiba, as if that would somehow bring them anywhere close to where they had just been.

Without the power of the Millennium Puzzle to sustain him, Kaiba found it hard to remain conscious after such a loss. His vision was starting to dim as his eyes grew heavier, but Kaiba still whispered Yami's name, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself that the former pharaoh was still there and not stolen away by the ancient artifact. Yami was beyond words and he only held Kaiba tighter before they both slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Even though it had been hours since then, Kaiba still felt lethargic and slightly disconnected as he sat on his couch next to Yami with an arm comfortably draped around the former pharaoh. Yami was comfortably snuggled next to him, idly tracing the patterns of the Millennium Puzzle that was presently resting in his lap. "I never thought I'd actually miss it," Yami quietly commented as they waited for Yuugi and the rest of the Yuugi-tachi to arrive.

Kaiba didn't feel compelled to respond to the statement, but he absentmindedly brushed his thumb against Yami's arm in a subtle attempt at comfort. He hadn't said much since they had woken up earlier; his mind was still too clouded and filled with things that he didn't think he'd ever be able to understand. Plus he still felt a disturbing lack of something and Kaiba was trying to figure out how to move past it.

"What time are they going to be here?" Yami asked as he looked up at Kaiba.

"When did Yuugi say?"

Looking back down at the Millennium Puzzle, Yami frowned at the object. "I don't know," he answered softly, sounding somewhat sad. "If he doesn't have the Millennium Puzzle, I can't reach him. Which would have been a good thing for him earlier…"

"But you can talk to him when you don't have it," Kaiba pointed out, not understanding why the same wasn't true in reverse and grateful that it had worked to their advantage during the experiment.

It was a valid argument, but Yami explained, "Since I'm from it and he's not, I think that's why. I mean, if he's close enough I can hear him faintly, but…"

Kaiba could only respond with, "Oh," since there was really very little for him to add. "I think Mokuba said sometime after ten?"

Checking Kaiba's watch for the time, Yami saw that only gave them a few more minutes if Mokuba's projection was correct. He was honestly surprised that Kaiba had agreed for the Yuugi-tachi to come over to his mansion after they finished watching a movie, but Yami knew better than to say anything about it. As long as it meant he didn't have to move and he got to stay the night with Kaiba, Yami had no complaints.

It wasn't long before the unmistakable sound of the Yuugi-tachi's arrival reached the pair and Kaiba sighed quietly to himself. He was exhausted and not really in the mood to deal with anyone outside of his brother or Yami at the moment, but he knew it was important for them both to have the group over to the mansion. Kaiba was overly aware of the fact that he had grown soft on the issue, but it wasn't bothering him as much as it used to.

Eventually the Yuugi-tachi entered the room and Mokuba happily bounded into the room with the others right behind him. Yuugi immediately approached Yami and was somewhat startled by the subdued couple that was resting on the couch. In truth he had been anxious without the Puzzle; he had grown so accustomed to its presence and it bothered him more than he liked to admit that he couldn't feel Yami as he normally did. It was almost a relief to be back in its presence and he wondered if Yami could tell.

Chuckling at his aibou, Yami ran his fingertips over the eye one more time before holding it up for Yuugi to take. Kaiba carefully watched the exchange and he couldn't help but notice just how sad Yami seemed when he relinquished it back to its current owner. It made Kaiba feel strange to see the almost wistful expression on the former pharaoh's face and he subtlety hugged Yami in silent support since it was all he could do at the present with the whole of the Yuugi-tachi present. Yami smiled up at Kaiba reassuringly before squeezing his thigh in acknowledgement and snuggling closer as he watched Yuugi put on the heavy chain once more.

Jounouchi watched the whole thing with mounting curiosity, but he wisely said nothing for once. Yuugi had explained that Yami wanted to test out a theory; judging from the expressions on his and Kaiba's face, it seemed best to leave it at that. They both looked obviously exhausted and Jounouchi got the feeling that he was better off not knowing the reason why. The atmosphere wasn't exactly tense, but something had clearly happened, although the couple seemed to be fine. Instead of saying anything that might set Kaiba off, Jounouchi silently took a seat in a comfortable leather chair and looked to Yuugi and Mokuba for a clue on how to proceed. Something was going on and Jounouchi had enough sense to mind his peace.

Yami could feel Yuugi's confusion and he reassured his aibou through their reestablished connection. It was a surprisingly strange and bittersweet experience for Yami; he felt a portion of his emptiness filled, but he was still lacking the parts of Kaiba that had made him feel so complete earlier. He didn't like knowing that he had something to help, while Kaiba was stoically shouldering on with the feeling of absence. There was nothing Yami could do about it, so instead he smiled at Yuugi and asked, "How was the movie?"

It was enough to get a conversation rolling that was frequently added onto by the other members of the group. Yami participated as much as his exhaustion allowed, although it didn't take long for him to drift off once the topic shifted onto other things. He struggled to stay awake, but he kept nodding off and eventually slumped against Kaiba in a light doze.

Kaiba wasn't that much further behind him and he decided to take the opportunity to leave without causing a fuss. Forcing his tired body to move, Kaiba delicately picked Yami up and made sure his grip was secure before straightening up to walk to his room.

"Is he okay?" Jounouchi asked in a worried tone, finding it strange that Yami had fallen asleep so early.

Before Kaiba could answer, Yuugi did it for him with a soft, "He's…happy."

"You sound surprised," Kaiba accidentally commented as he shifted Yami in his arms.

Smiling up at his friend, Yuugi clarified, "I mean happier than normal."

"Whatever," Kaiba muttered as he headed for the door, the information of no consequence to him. He only paused long enough to tell his brother good night, startling Mokuba.

"You're not coming back down?" Mokuba asked, although he realized immediately that it was a stupid question. He normally would have suspected that his brother was going to get started on some work, but he looked too tired for that. "Are you…?"

"We're fine," Kaiba reassured him, not realizing how odd the comment was to his younger brother.

Kaiba wasted no time in carrying Yami up to his bedroom and he cursed the size of his large staircase the entire way up it. He didn't even bother to turn on any lights when he entered his room and Kaiba was relieved to put Yami down on the bed. The effort had taxed what little energy he had recovered and Kaiba made quick work of their clothes before getting in to bed next to Yami.

"Seto?" Yami mumbled sleepily when Kaiba lay down beside him and pulled up the covers.

"Go to sleep," Kaiba told him, fully intending on doing the same despite the ridiculously early hour.

"Mm…night," Yami said through a yawn, his eyes sliding closed.

Kissing Yami's shoulder, Kaiba murmured the same before fallings asleep once more with the former pharaoh safely in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** This _was_ supposed to go up on Sunday, but this is the first time since then that I've been able to log into my account since then. Sadly that one was out of my hands, although I posted it on my lj for those of you that check it; I'll do that in the event of any further technical difficulties. But just for the record, it _was_ finished in time. XD Also, I haven't been able to respond to reviews because of that, but I'll do so soon, promise!

Anyway, so this one finally decided to cooperate and finish. Hopefully everyone enjoy it! Although it may seem like a simple PWP, there are a couple of things that will come into play in later stories…

I'm not sure what story will go up next week; it might be the _Ouran High School Host Club_ crossover or it may be the next _Entangled Series_ story. I sincerely doubt it'll be the next chapter of _Anywhen_, but weirder things have happened, I suppose.

So check in on **March 1st** for the next update!


End file.
